


Yeet to Endless

by Karmahatesme



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Chaos, Conelly is a chaotic bi you can’t change my mind, F/F, F/M, Gwen is chill, Reggie is a lesbian disaster, Swearing, Todd and Ester are trying to help her, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmahatesme/pseuds/Karmahatesme
Summary: Mybodyisreggie: Excuse me this is a Christian Minecraft server if you say one more Frick, Heck or Dingus I’ll have to show you what Sharpness V looks likeMomofthegroup: i have never felt so threatened in my lifeDAMMITTODD: same





	1. In the beginning-

**Author's Note:**

> Time to contribute to this amazing show

_Reggie has created a chat!_

_Reggie has added Todd and Ester to the chat! _

Reggie: halp im gay

Todd: we been knew

Ester: What a surprise 

Reggie: friendship with Todd and Ester over now Guy Pleasant is my best friend

Todd: o damn not my dog bro

Reggie: Wait gimmie a min...

_Reggie has changed her name to Mybodyisreggie!_

_Mybodyisreggie has changed Ester’s name to Momofthegroup!_

_Mybodyisreggie has changed Todd’s name to DAMMITTODD_

Mybodyisreggie: yeet 

DAMMITTODD: for once i actually like this name

Momofthegroup: and I agree with my name! 

Mybodyisreggie: sooooo back to my gay pnaic 

Momofthegroup: pnaic

DAMMITTODD: pnaic

Mybodyisreggie: I’m here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked rn

Momofthegroup: is it Conelly?

Mybodyisreggie: how could you tell

DAMMITTODD: your constant blush around her

Momofthegroup: you get flustered when she’s near

DAMMITTODD: you run away from her a lot

Mybodyisreggie: wow thanks

Momofthegroup: oh relax! Least you don’t have to deal with Todd’s rants about how cute Gwen is!

DAMMITTODD: YOU PROMISED TO KEEP IT A SECRET!

Momofthegroup: no u

DAMMITTODD: fuck u too

Mybodyisreggie: Excuse me this is a Christian Minecraft server if you say one more Frick, Heck or Dingus I’ll have to show you what Sharpness V looks like

Momofthegroup: i have never felt so threatened in my life

DAMMITTODD: same

DAMMITTODD: but like mood

Mybodyisreggie: let me Yeet to endless

DAMMITTODD: oh wait you broke your key a while back when Conelly talked to you didn’t you?

Mybodyisreggie: well diddly darn ive been caught as a lesbian! 

Momofthegroup: just yeet to Endless Reggie we’ll be there soon! 

Mybodyisreggie: a pure soul has been sited in this chat

DAMMITTODD: why thank you

Momofthegroup: no I

Mybodyisreggie: Welp time to yeet!

DAMMITTODD: don’t die!

Mybodyisreggie: youre coming with me then

DAMMITTODD: well shit

Mybodyisreggie: TASTE SHARPNESS V YOU UNHOLY CHOILD 


	2. Meth- WAIT NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mybodyisreggie: ughhhh meth
> 
> DAMMITTODD: it sucks man
> 
> Momofthegroup: im concerned???
> 
> Momofthegroup: you guys do meth?
> 
> Mybodyisreggie: WAIT ESTER NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi thanks for checking in I’m still a piece of garbage!

Mybodyisreggie: UGHHHHH WHY DOES SCHOOL HAVE TO BEGIN AGAIN

Momofthegroup: Because we need to be prepared for the future! 

Mybodyisreggie: lol whats a future

DAMMITTODD: lol whats a future

Mybodyisreggie: eyyyyyy

DAMMITTODD: eyyyyyy! 

Momofthegroup: my concerns for you two have gone too high

Mybodyisreggie: the only high im getting is high on weed

DAMMITTODD: Same dude 

Momofthegroup: oh my godddd

Mybodyisreggie: pls its a joke don’t tell my mom

DAMMITTODD: or my dad pls no

Momofthegroup: You two are gonna get arrested in the future

Mybodyisreggie: like i said “lol whats a future” 

DAMMITTODD: dude we probably will tho

Mybodyisreggie: i mean yeah

Mybodyisreggie: ughhhh meth

DAMMITTODD: it sucks man

Momofthegroup: im concerned???

Momofthegroup: you guys do meth?

Mybodyisreggie: WAIT ESTER NO

DAMMITTODD: WE JUST CALL MATH METH INSTEAD

Momofthegroup: ooooooooooh

DAMMITTODD: how can you know the no u memes but not how we call math meth? 

Momofthegroup: thats an off topic question

Mybodyisreggie: YOU HAVE BEEN S T O P P E D

DAMMITTODD: fair enough

Momofthegroup: have a nice day

_Mybodyisreggie_ _has changed the chat name to “Lemme Yeet”!_

Momofthegroup: are you just Quoting that lemme Smash bird? 

Mybodyisreggie: oh sorry I fell asleep on waiting on you to make me a sandwich! 

DAMMITTODD: go back to sleep **and starve**

Mybodyisreggie: much threaten

Momofthegroup: That is not correct...because in the encyclopaedia of sowpdjfornekfn

Mybodyisreggie: Ester when someone says something wrong in her English

Momofthegroup: honestly im attempted to say that way too much in my english 

Mybodyisreggie: ok so i got out of meth and am now heading towards hon hon croissant 

DAMMITTODD: French? 

Mybodyisreggie: yeet 

Mybodyisreggie: HELP CUTE GIRL SITED 

DAMMITTODD: oh shit here we go again

Momofthegroup: i am disappointed in you Todd

DAMMITTODD: NOOOOOOOOO

Mybodyisreggie: jeifbeifbSHUT UP AND HALP MEH

Momofthegroup: how about you just talk to her?

Mybodyisreggie: TODD MEET ME IN THE VENTS SO I CAN VENT TO YOU AGAIN! 

DAMMITTODD: on it! 

Momofthegroup: **disappointed mom sigh **Well guess I’m joining them

Momofthegroup: i really had to choose these two as my friends huh?

Momofthegroup: well when life gives you lemons! 


	3. Big Lesbian Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momofthegroup: how was Endless created? Was it simply the fact that some child’s imagination was so powerful is could create an island or was there some sort of forced powerful enough to lead into our keys that also created this same island? How does the sand make everything we bury in it come alive? Is it the same magical force that brought us there or is it some dead creature? 
> 
> DAMMITTODD: Ester llease its 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNJNG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this hellhole!

DAMMITTODD: Reggie: *talking about Conelly* She Probably doesn’t even like anime there’s no point! 

DAMMITTODD: Reggie: *overhears Conelly talking about Fullmetal Alchemist*

DAMMITTODD: Reggie: *lesbian mess*

Mybodyisreggie: HUSH CHILD

DAMMITTODD: Im older than you

Mybodyisreggie: H U S H 

Momofthegroup: sounds like a classic lesbian

Mybodyisreggie: i thought I was american?

Momofthegroup: sweetie you can be both

Mybodyisreggie: YEET

DAMMITTODD: now that Reggie has the ultimate power of America and lesbianism we must run before she does a thanos

Mybodyisreggie: imma snap A FUCKING METAL GLOVE AND MAKE HALF THE UNIVERSE TURN INTO DUST

Momofthegroup: weird flex but ok

DAMMITTODD: everything is a weird flex if you think about it

Mybodyisreggie: weird flex but ok

_03:01_

Momofthegroup: how was Endless created? Was it simply the fact that some child’s imagination was so powerful is could create an island or was there some sort of forced powerful enough to lead into our keys that also created this same island? How does the sand make everything we bury in it come alive? Is it the same magical force that brought us there or is it some dead creature? 

DAMMITTODD: Ester llease its 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNJNG

Momofthegroup: no its 3:01

DAMMITTODD: fuck this

Mybodyisreggie: language

DAMMITTODD: you swore a couple of hours ago

Mybodyisreggie: well darn! 

DAMMITTODD: NOW GO TF TO SLEEP

Momofthegroup: fine

Mybodyisreggie: fffffine

_09:34_

Mybodyisreggie: man I hate waking up early on weekends

DAMMITTODD: yee Same it wounds me when I do

Momofthegroup: idk what y’all are talking about but I wake up at 7 usually

Mybodyisreggie: yall

DAMMITTODD: yall

Momofthegroup: hush Gregory for I am searching

Mybodyisreggie: ALSO 7 

Mybodyisreggie: ARE YOU KIDDING ME MOM?!

Momofthegroup: relax im used to it! 

DAMMITTODD: waking up at 7 on the weekends is the equivalent to having dodgeball first thing in the mornings

Mybodyisreggie: waiiit don’t we have that on Monday???

DAMMITTODD: well damn it

DAMMITTODD: maybe I can Yeet to Endless and see tiny Butt witch and Big deal? 

Momofthegroup: still can’t believe the innocent children of Endless turned into murderous titans in seconds

Mybodyisreggie: I can

DAMMITTODD: of course you can

Mybodyisreggie: haha yeet 

Momofthegroup: soooooo wanna just Yeet to Endless? 

Mybodyisreggie: sounds good!

DAMMITTODD: Yep!

Momofthegroup: LETS YEET!

Mybodyisreggie: YEET

DAMMITTODD: YEET


End file.
